Naruto: The Lost Soldier
Naruto: The Lost Soldier is a fanfiction and spin-off series written by Noroadsleft of the manga Naruto, written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. It is also a rewrite, previously titled 'Naruto Chronicles'. Plot Main article: Plot of Naruto: The Lost Soldier The plot of Naruto: The Lost Soldier is organized into Seasons, each having its own individual plot. While many plotlines blend across Seasons, the overall story is fairly defined inside the boundaries of each Season. The story opens up with a meeting involving Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi. The six of them are there at Jiraiya's request, and he gives them intelligence regarding the terrorist Saisho Teki. Jiraiya gives an unknown person as Saisho's intended objective, and Tsunade orders Kakashi to travel to the United States to bring the person back. In Roaring Falls, Wisconsin, Mathew Warren is a twelve-year-old who attends C.S. Parkman Middle School and lives an ordinary life. As he is walking home from school one afternoon, he is approached by Saisho. Kakashi arrrives, aided by ANBU Team Ichi, and he escaped with Matt and brings him to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Here it is revealed that Matt is a Shinobi, possibly descended from Shinobi who immigrated to the United States from the Shinobi World. Due to the danger that Saisho poses, Matt must now remain in the Leaf Village, embodying a Shinobi and acclimating to a new life. He officially becomes a Genin, joining Team Kakashi alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. The First Season of the story focuses on Matt learning to become a Shinobi. He enters the Chunin Selection Exams with the other members of Team Kakashi, enduring the hardships of combat and survival of Shinobi. He is forced to overcome his severe reservations regarding the life of Shinobi, and through the course of the series he begins to acclimate to his new life. Characters Main article: Characters of Naruto: The Lost Soldier Naruto: The Lost Soldier features a new main protagonist, Mathew Warren. Many characters return from the original series as well. Kakashi Hatake makes his appearance as one of the main characters, as well as all of his peers. Tsunade and Jiraiya return as well; meanwhile Saisho Teki, a character original to The Lost Soldier, appears as the first antagonist of the series. Point of View The story is told primarily in first-person point-of-view, from Matt's perspective. However, the series begins in third-person, and then switches to Matt's in the middle of the first chapter. The series will periodically switch points of view between the Series Regulars, as well as third-person, in order to include all perspectives of the story. Promotion Promotion for the story took the form of three Chapters posted on www.fanfiction.net, titled "Warning", "Missing", and "Found" respectively. "Warning" was the first posted, taking the place of the entire Naruto Chronicles series that was at that point taken down. "Warning" detailed a supposed security breach and feigned a lock-down of the story. "Missing" told of a missing Shinobi known as 'The Lost Soldier', giving a physical description. "Found" stated that 'The Lost Soldier' had been found and would arrive at "the battlefield" on January 6th, 2019--the day the first chapter would be posted. Viewership By FanFiction.net's statistics, Naruto: The Lost Soldier has averaged 244 views and 117 visitors per full month. Trivia January 6th, the day the first chapter of The Lost Soldier is posted is also the same day that the original series, Naruto Chronicles, was posted, eight years previously. Category:Universe